


[完结]拆拆小跑车之不听话的小舰长1（威补）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 威补, 拆卸 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]拆拆小跑车之不听话的小舰长1（威补）

11 威补  
“啊啊啊啊……不……”棕红色的小跑车拼命地晃动着自己的胯部，想把那个不断跳动的东西挤出去，可是丝毫无济于事，反倒还让他现在的样子看起来更加的可口诱人。  
“才不过六个，你就不行了？后面还有，我数一下……”威震天看了看数据板，“还有25个。”  
“什么？再塞25个？别开玩笑了，会死TF的！”补天士一边努力和自己接口里那个跳个不停的小玩意儿作斗争，一边分出点精力来怒瞪着威震天。  
“别忘了是你答应的，恶作剧被人告几次就罚几个。”威震天一面甲轻松地看着手脚都被铐住，只有腰身还能动的而且还在扭个不停的补小受。“闯祸的坏孩子必须得受惩罚。”  
“我……我们能明天再接着弄吗？求你了……”补小受可怜巴巴地讨好着行刑者。  
“可以。”威震天点点头。补小受心里一阵欢呼，然而威震天下一句话就让他只想破口大骂。  
“算利息。一天加10个。”  
“炉渣的老铁桶你……”  
补小受的话都没说完，威震天抱住他的腰身，略带惩罚地吻住了他，剩下的话都淹没在小跑车的呻吟里。  
威震天放开补天士。小跑车从对方红色的光学镜里看到自己现在的样子，手脚大开被铐在桌子上，胸甲被卸了下来，他甚至都能看到桌子下面有一滩明晃晃的润滑液。威震天又拿起一个跳蛋，在小跑车的面甲上亲了亲。“第7个。”  
“啊啊不行啊……”  
威震天没理会小跑车，在保护叶上揉捏了几下，换来小跑车更多的扭腰。他用手指顶开接口，把嗡嗡作响的跳蛋塞了进去。  
接口外面已经垂了一堆电线了。它们在一起互相跳跃，彼此碰撞，小跑车的接口里不停地往外涌出润滑液，滴滴答答地滴在地板上。  
“还不错不是吗？”威震天调着电流功率，确保小跑车的甬道把它们都吸的牢牢的。“完全没问题。”  
“不……不要！快把那些玩意儿从我那拿开！”补小受拼命晃动着自己的腰，发疯似的摇头。  
然而在威震天看来，这动作完全等同于邀请。  
“从你哪儿拿开？拿开什么？你不说，我怎么知道？”  
“从……从我的……”补小受羞红了面甲，不肯再张口。  
威震天默默地调大了电流功率。  
“啊啊啊啊……你个老炉渣！从我接口里把那些跳蛋拿出来！”小跑车趁着自己还没完全丧失理智，用尽全力大吼。  
“作为领袖不能说话不算话。”  
“我……我可以接受惩罚，但是能不能换个方式……”小跑车决定曲线救国。  
威震天略一沉思。“可以。”  
他把束缚着补天士手脚的镣铐解开，但是手上的手铐并没有拿下来，而是在解开之后，把小跑车漂亮的胳膊扭到身后，然后，咔擦一声，再次铐上了。  
“你要干什么？”补天士惊慌地扭着自己的胳膊，然而他只听到了身后手铐的声音。  
“给你这个不听话的坏孩子一点惩罚。”威震天打开自己的对接面板，坐到椅子上，向后陷进去。“过来，坏孩子。”  
补小受不情不愿地蹭过去，威震天的输出管已经有抬头的趋势，显然刚才补小受那活色生香的画面让它受到了不小的刺激，它看起来似乎在渴求着什么能让它更满足的东西。  
“如果你表现的足够好，那今天你就到此为止。”威震天抚摸着补天士的接收器。  
补小受的手被铐在后面，他只能用腰撑起自己的上半机体，把头雕埋进威震天的两腿之间。小跑车清楚地看着威震天的形状和尺寸，它似乎比以前见到的更大了。他伸出舌头，用舌尖描绘着那里的形状，一点一点勾勒出条条褶皱。威震天发出一声满意的喘息，把身子坐的更加靠进椅子靠背。小跑车微微侧头，把舌尖上的舔舐全部吞了进去，开始进进出出的挑动。他的嘴角流出了未来得及吞咽的电解液，滴在他膝盖下的地板上。他听到威震天的喉咙里溢出了满足的呻吟声。  
房间里只有情欲撞击的声音和色气的水声。  
威震天忽然把机体靠得更加低了一些，他伸出手抓住补小受的后脑，将他牢牢地按向自己的胯间。补小受整个机体都栽进威震天的双腿之间，浑身一阵颤抖。随后，威震天惬意地松开了手，小跑车跪不住，差点倒在地板上，他用后挡板撑住上半机体，风扇快速地循环着，嘴角流出了一些白色的粘稠的液体。  
“做的不错，小跑车。”威震天从椅子上站起来，把补天士也拉了起来。  
补天士充满希望地看着他：“快点给我把这该死的手铐解开。”  
“不行。”  
“什么？你刚才说我要是表现好今天就到此为止！”补小受愤怒地控诉铁桶头言而无信。  
“我说的是你可以到此为止，可没说我会到此为止。”  
“你……你耍赖！”小跑车气的风扇都要冒烟了。  
“没错，就是耍赖。”威震天点点头，轻轻拉了拉小跑车接口里还垂着的电线，那里面的7个跳蛋还在隐隐作响。“你要去跟通天晓告状吗？”  
“你……”小跑车恨不得自己长出爪子来，挠死这个不要面甲的铁桶头。  
“生气的样子也挺可爱的。”威震天凑近他的光学镜。“被我操哭的样子更可爱。”  
“谁……谁被你操哭过啊……”小跑车面红耳赤地说。  
“不记得了？没关系，我可以帮你再回忆一下。”  
补天士动作利索地躲过威震天的魔爪，转身就往外跑，胳膊还在后面被铐着，补小受也顾不得那么多了，撞开门算了，被别的TF看到大概会笑死，但是总比被铁桶头操死好。  
威震天不慌不忙地拿起电流开关。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”一股强烈的电流直冲向小跑车的底盘，他站立不稳，直接栽倒在了地板上。然后他就知道，自己是站不起来了。  
“果然是不听话的坏孩子。”威震天走过去，抱起小跑车，扔到充电床上。补小受的门翼撞到了床板，他不由得闷哼了一声。  
“这个姿势门翼不舒服是吗？那就用后入式吧。”威震天又把小跑车翻了个身，让他趴在床上，顺手在他后挡板上摸了一下，啧啧，手感越来越好了。  
听着威震天毫无顾忌地说出那么羞耻的词汇，补小受不争气地红了面甲，他刚要开口骂几句，威震天把手指放到唇边说：“嘘……我要把那些小东西拿出来了，你要是安静点，还可以听到它们离开你接口的声音，好听极了……”  
“你说什么呢不要面甲的老炉渣……”小跑车表示他一点也不想听到什么狗屁玩意儿离开自己接口发出的声音，只想痛快地骂一骂铁桶头。  
威震天按住小跑车的接口，在对方哆嗦的功夫捏住他的下巴，亲上了他骂骂咧咧的嘴。双唇之间电解液的交换，让小跑车的机体又开始迅速升温。威震天撬开补小受的嘴唇，灵活的舌头扫过他的口腔，舔舐着他的牙齿，逗弄着小跑车的舌头，使得小跑车浑身瘫软。  
补天士睁开光学镜，用余光看到炉渣的铁桶头居然在看自己，他不知道羞耻两个字怎么写吗？接吻怎么能睁着光学镜？太煞风景了！  
收到补小受的内线里传来的指责，威震天一边用手捏着他下巴继续接吻，一边给他在内线里回复：你要是不睁开光学镜，怎么会看到我睁着光学镜？  
补小受气结。于是他狠了狠心，咬住了威震天的舌头。  
“啊！”威震天抬起头，捂着嘴，那里渗出了一点能量液。  
小跑车挑衅地看着他，浑然不知道自己已经大祸临头。  
那句话怎么说来着？熊孩子作死，那就把他揍到哭。哦不是，把他拆到哭。  
“小跑车，你死定了。”威震天咬着牙说。  
“啊？什么？”补小受这才反应过来。  
但是威震天已经更迅速地掐住他的腰身，挺起输出管，直接就插了进去。  
小跑车差点被这一下直接给插过载了。他被迫趴在床上，手臂铐在背后，膝盖曲起，后挡板高高地翘着，接口正被威震天肆无忌惮地抽插着。淋漓的润滑液汩汩地向外流。  
他能感觉到威震天那根输出管在他的接口里逐渐变得粗大，火热，坚实，硬挺，更让他难堪的是，自己的接口居然在吸着那根管子。该死的！手臂依然被铐在背后，威震天抱着他的臀部，一下一下狠狠地插着他的接口，不得不说，后入式比前面带感多了，补小受甚至有点忘乎所以了。既然不能反抗，那就享受算了。  
“啪！”后挡板上忽然传来一阵痛感。威震天硕大的巴掌拍在他那里。  
“你干什么？”小跑车怒气冲冲地瞪着威震天，他的手在背后铐着，没法去揍骑在他机体上的家伙。  
“不听话的孩子就得挨打。”威震天说着，巴掌又啪啪地落在小跑车的后挡板上。  
“啊啊……”在接口和后挡板的双重夹击下，小跑车的声音逐渐变得绮丽魅惑。“不要……快点停……炉渣的铁桶头……”  
“还能骂，看来还有力气。”威震天的手向下伸到补小受的胸甲处，揉搓着他胸前的车灯。  
“你个炉……”补小受浑身瘫软，如果不是威震天的一只手还抱着他的后挡板，他几乎就要瘫倒在床上了。机体的所有敏感点都被威震天捏在手里，快感一波一波次袭来，大脑模块无法保持思考，甚至还在叫嚣着想要更多……  
“你说什么？我没听清哦……”威震天趴低了机体，伏在小跑车身上说。  
意识到自己刚才居然说了出来，小跑车的机体体温再次飙升。  
“说出来，坏孩子，让我听到。不然我会把你弄哭的。”威震天舔着补小受的接收器。  
“想要……更多……”补小受觉得自己的发声器不受控制了。  
“如你所愿。我亲爱的。”威震天重新立起上半机体，加快了抽插的速度。  
身下的小跑车已经完全顾不上想什么了，他现在只有一个念头，就是想要身上的大型机体更多的冲撞。他的腰胯剧烈地扭动着，后挡板蹭在威震天的胸甲处，他的面甲伏在床单里，双手无意识地蹭着背后的TF，电解液从他的嘴角溢出，挂在床单上，冷凝液遍布线路缝隙里，闪着奇异的光，这使得他看起来格外诱人。  
威震天的速度越来越快，冲撞也越来越强烈。他终于大吼一声，猛地用力掐住小跑车的后挡板，把交合液全数射进了他的次级油箱里。他抽出自己的输出管，扶起小跑车，让他坐在自己的腿甲上。小跑车无力地靠着他，头雕蹭着他的胸口。  
“好了吧，快点给我把手铐解开。”小跑车的声音都累了。  
威震天亲了亲他满脸的冷凝液。“别忘了，还有23次。”


End file.
